


Melt My Heart With A Thousand Kisses

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Jensen Ackles is the darling of the ice skating world.  But his soul is as cold as the ice he dances on.  Can reporter Jared Padalecki melt the ice around his heart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared Padalecki hunched down in the seat further, or as much as his six foot, four inch frame would allow, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. It was Thursday, and today, his life sucked he thought around a yawn. He didn’t do dark o’clock and his editor, who Jared decided hated him, had given him the assignment from hell, in his opinion. 

 

 

As an upcoming sports journalist for the city’s largest newspaper, Jared had to write a story about Jensen Ackles – World, US and Olympic Men’s Ice Skating Champion, darling of the skating world. Despite his lack of enthusiasm for the assignment, Jared had done his homework – dedicated, successful and totally single-minded in his career, a prima donna Jared had quickly decided, Jensen Ackles was at the top of his field. But nothing in his research had really given him a clue about the real Jensen Ackles, who seemingly had no life apart from his ice skating. No wild parties, no drinking, smoking pot or wild women….or men, according to a few unsubstantiated rumours. Jared yawned again cursing that in order to write the story, his editor had ordered him to shadow the man and that meant getting up at 4.30 a.m. to drive to the ice arena to watch Ackles practice. It was the height of summer, or it would be when the sun woke up, but it was cold in the ice arena and Jared swore he could see his breath in front of his face and was suddenly glad he put on his favourite scarf and sweater. He slumped down further sighing heavily and thinking of his nice warm bed; he closed his eyes for a moment.

 

 

“Jared Padalecki?” a voice in front of him asked.

 

Snapping his eyes open, Jared jumped to his feet. “Yeah… that’s me. Sorry. Not used to the early hour,” he admitted sheepishly sticking his hand out towards the grey-haired woman standing in front of him wearing only what could be described as an explosion of colour. She was dressed in an outrageously multi and bright coloured long flowing dress, a green waist coat and a silk green scarf wrapped around her neck. Large orange and green dangly ear-rings hung from her ears and her greying hair was tied back into an untidy pony tail with red ribbons. Jared glanced down – her toe nails were painted pink, matching her finger nails, and she wore flip flops. She wore a ring on every finger and both her arms were adorned with different coloured bangle-type bracelets. 

 

 

The woman peered at Jared with amused greenish eyes. “Oh don’t worry young man, me neither. I don’t usually do this God-awful ass end of the day but my sister dragged me outta bed to watch Jensen practice. I’m Abby Ackles by the way,” the woman smiled warmly taking his hand in a firm grip. 

 

 

“Pleased to meet you Miss Ackles,” Jared smiled back.

 

 

“Oh good God. Call me Abby. You make me sound older than I actually am … although the ancient bones did creak a bit when I dragged my sorry ass outta bed this morning,” she said laughing. “Come on Jensen’s changing and my sister will want to bore you to death….. I mean talk to you before you meet him.”

 

 

Jared chuckled immediately deciding he liked Abby. He followed her towards the edge of the ice rink. “So? Have you ever skated?”

 

 

“Oh no. Fall over on my butt every time I set foot on the damn slippery stuff. Victoria, my sister, was a junior champion but injured her knee ending her career. When Jensen’s parents died in a car crash, Victoria became his guardian. Encouraged him to learn ….. and that as they say was the start of it,” she explained.

 

 

“And you?” Jared asked curious.

 

 

“I paint amongst other stuff. I’ve lived abroad most of my life. Europe mainly. Only just returned to the US to live. Finally, got tired of the gypsy life,” Abby admitted, although Jared swore he could hear a wistful tone in her voice. “And I missed Jensen… and my sister, but don’t tell her I said so.”

 

 

“It’ll be our secret,” Jared promised, crossing his fingers across his heart. Abby grinned at him.

 

 

“Good morning,” a voice said from behind them. Jared turned and couldn’t help his mouth dropping open. He was looking at an exact copy of Abby Ackles, apart from how the woman was dressed. Same greenish eyes. Same greying hair. Identical in every aspect except this woman was dressed immaculately in a smart black trouser suit, a crisp white blouse and a string of pearls around her neck. Instead of Abby’s friendly smile, her face seemed to be locked into a permanent frown and her grey hair was neatly drawn into a French pleat, with not a hair out of place.

 

 

“Vicky,” Abby exclaimed. “I’ve been telling Jared here all about you and Jensen.”

 

“Victoria Ackles,” she ignored her sister extending a hand towards Jared. Before Jared could reply, Victoria continued in a business-like manner. “Jensen will be on the ice for two hours. You will then meet us at the house after lunch and have the rest of the afternoon to talk to him. I have prepared a summary of his career and achievements. It’s all here along with the address,” Victoria pushed a brown envelope at Jared. “As you know Jensen is taking part in the skating exhibition on Saturday. I have secured you a seat. I hope this is satisfactory and will assist you in writing your story,” Victoria directed a stern gaze at Jared.

 

 

“Yeah sure. Whatever,” Jared stuttered, feeling absurdly like a child under her severe gaze. He tucked the envelope inside his jacket.

 

 

“Good,” Victoria turned her back on them studying the ice intently. “I trust you will not waste a minute of the time. Jensen has a very busy schedule. His time is extremely precious.”

 

 

“I’ll do my best,” Jared said resisting the urge to salute.

 

 

Abby elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “She’s the serious one. I was lucky I got the fun part,” Abby whispered in Jared’s ear chuckling. “That’s probably where Jensen gets his manners from. Victoria never did know how to enjoy herself.”

 

 

Jared glanced sideways grinning at Abby. “I nearly saluted,” he whispered.

 

 

Abby chuckled. “She has that effect on people. Should have joined the army. She’d been great on the parade ground.”

 

 

Jared managed to stifle his laugh as Victoria turned to glare at them both. “If you have quite finished talking to my sister? I will get Jensen over here,” Victoria said motioning him forwards.

 

 

“Jensen,” Victoria called as a young man stepped onto the ice gliding into the centre of the rink. “The reporter is here.” Jensen nodded skating quickly towards them. “We’ll leave you two to get to know each other,” she said walking towards the dressing room.

 

 

“Thanks,” Jared said with a smile deciding to ignore that Victoria hadn’t used his name. 

 

 

“Jared,” Abby whispered. “I think you’ll like Jensen…. but don’t judge him on first impressions. Victoria hasn’t allowed him to have many friends. He’s just shy, not used to people.”

 

 

Jared frowned. “I’ll be kind. I promise.” 

 

 

“I know you will,” Abby patted his arm. 

 

 

“Abigail,” Victoria shouted, irritated. “Leave the reporter to his interview.” 

 

“Coming Vicky,” Abby winked at Jared before hurrying after her sister. “And his name’s Jared.”

 

 

Jared gave Abby a small wave before turning back to the ice taking the opportunity to study the darling of the ice world. He had seen photographs but in the flesh Jensen Ackles was beauty personified and Jared’s mouth went suddenly dry and he suddenly wasn’t cold anymore feeling a flush creep all over his body. 

 

 

Jensen had a typical athlete’s body, slender, lithe and powerful. His arms were well muscled and he had a narrow waist and hips tapering down to longish strong looking legs. He was dressed in black sweatpants with a baggy green sweater which matched the colour of his eyes. Short blond hair framed a round face. Freckles were spattered across his nose and cheeks and he had plump, almost girly, lips. Very kissable, Jared’s brain helpfully added. Jensen slid to a stop, kicking up an ice shower with his blades. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Jared, his expression cold and challenging. 

 

 

Jared shivered, and not from the coldness of the ice. With a small sigh, Jared decided on the friendly and slightly mischievous approach. “Jared Padalecki from the Gazette. I’m here to make you look good,” Jared introduced flashing his most disarming, and hopefully boyish, smile at Jensen. He offered Jensen his hand.

 

 

Jensen narrowed his green eyes, glowering at Jared angrily, but took the offered hand in his own. “Jensen Ackles. And I don’t need you or your newspaper to make me look good,” he snapped with a scowl. 

 

 

Jared couldn’t resist. Gripping Jensen’s hand tighter, Jared looked the other man up and down very slowly and obviously noticing the spark of interest flicker in Jensen’s eyes, disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared. So the rumours were true - not into girls, Jared thought to himself. Strike one for Jared. He loved a challenge. “I am so gonna melt your ice heart,” he thought to himself as he let his gaze drift up and down the other man’s body again. “No you don’t,” Jared lowered his tone of voice to as husky as he could manage, not able to miss the sudden small tremors vibrating through Jensen’s body and the deep flush to his face.

 

 

Jensen scowled again turning his head away from Jared’s lingering gaze. “I have to practice now,” he snatched his hand away, giving Jared another scowl before skating to the middle of the rink. Jensen couldn’t help himself – he took another quick look at the reporter before turning his back on the smiling face. “Not handsome,” Jensen told himself over and over as he started to circle the rink. “Stop it,” he chastised not able to help glancing Jared’s way again. Jensen pushed himself into a Biellman spin, extending his free leg up above his head from behind, holding on to the blade of his left skate, as he spun on his right foot. Coming out of the spin, Jensen skated around the rink practising a series of spins and jumps, imagining the music in his head, as he tried to ignore the annoying reporter. 

 

 

Jared smirked to himself. Strike two for the home team, he thought to himself watching as Jensen glided effortlessly across the ice. The cynical reporter side of Jared didn’t believe in love at first sight but the soft romantic side, hidden deep inside, definitely did. Jensen Ackles was beautiful but seemingly cold, but Jared thought he could see something else lurking just under the surface – an air of loneliness and vulnerability hidden by the iciness Jensen seemingly chose to project outwards. Jared frowned – may be he had mis-judged Jensen Ackles and was determined to find out. He leaned his elbows on the top of the ice rink barrier to watch Jensen practice. And not looking at Jensen’s ass at all, Jared tried unsuccessfully to convince himself.

 

 

Jensen spun round easily on the ice his arms outstretched. He loved the ice and the feel of its strength and solidity beneath his feet. He felt safe and secure on the ice, confident in his skin. It was only off the ice Jensen felt apprehensive and vulnerable. Jensen didn’t make friends easily and his fellow ice skaters tended to avoid and ignore him viewing his innate shyness as arrogance or conceit. Their behaviour hurt but Jensen ignored them back working hard and concentrating all his efforts on his dancing – it was his life, the only one he wanted. Nothing else was important and he didn’t really have time for anything else or so he kept telling himself. Jensen firmly dismissed the gnawing loneliness that surrounded him secretly longing for someone to take the time to break through his self-made shields and see the real Jensen, and may be even love him.

 

 

Jensen loved his aunt, owed her so much. She had taken him as an orphaned seven year old, raised him and trained him, but sometimes he just wanted time for himself. Time to do things other than skating. Just normal stuff, like going to a bar or going dancing or to the movies. Instead he trained… he skated… and trained some more, every second, minute and hour planned, scheduled and organised. He was grateful to Victoria for everything she had done after his parents had been killed, but just recently Jensen had felt smothered by her ambition for him. So many times he tried to stand up to her but always ended up backing down, guilt swirling in his stomach for upsetting her. Dismissing all thoughts of his aunt, Jensen picked up speed, took a deep breath and launched into a double axel landing perfectly and gliding into an arabesque position before skating backwards for another circuit of the rink. 

 

 

As he skated, Jensen stole sideways glances at the man who had been sent to write a story on him. His sponsors and aunt had insisted on the story persuading him it would be good for his career, and he had reluctantly agreed. “How dare he grin like that,” he murmured to himself angrily. The words sounded childish to his ears and Jensen groaned. He skated around the rink picking up speed, going faster and faster trying to get the image of the teasing eyes out of his mind

 

 

It disconcerted him and Jensen didn’t want to admit it, but he found Jared Padalecki extremely attractive. Incredibly tall, at least four inches on his own six feet, with wild out of control dark hair framing an attractive face with slanted eyes that seemed to tease him and sparkle with mischief and challenge every time Jared looked his way. But so sexy, his brain added helpfully. Jared was wearing a sweater and jeans with a light brown jacket and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. “It’s not that cold in here,” Jensen thought moodily. He knew Jared was watching him, could almost feel his eyes boring holes into his body, and it made him tingle all over. Jensen stumbled slightly. Recovering with ease, he dismissed thoughts of the annoying sexy reporter returning to concentrating on his skating. Triple axel next, Jensen thought to himself. He needed to practice for Saturday’s performance. 

 

 

 

 

Two hours later……..

 

 

“Do I really have to spend the whole afternoon with him?” Jensen whined as his aunt helped him to remove his ice skates. He really didn’t think he would be able to spend the whole afternoon with Jared and not because he didn’t like him. It was because he liked Jared. A whole afternoon in Jared’s company would be pure torture. 

 

 

“Yes you do Jensen. Your sponsors want a story. And it’s very important to your career,” Victoria chided.

 

 

Jensen pouted. “But he’s so……. so….so,” he couldn’t seem to find the right words finally settling for another silent pout. 

 

 

“Sexy?” Gorgeous?” Abby suggested. She had been sitting quietly in the corner watching her sister and nephew. She grinned to herself never having seen Jensen so flustered before. 

 

 

“No,” Jensen said too quickly as he turned towards his other aunt.

 

 

Abby smirked triumphantly. “Well I think he’s kinda cute. If I were thirty years younger, I would most certainly want to spend the afternoon with him,” she smiled mischievously. “And he’s got a great ass.”

 

 

“Abigail,” Victoria said. “Kindly keep your smutty opinions to yourself.”

 

 

“Well he has,” Abby persisted. “In fact, he’s very well put together.” She leaned forwards staring at Jensen directly. “But I think you… young man… already noticed that.”

 

 

“I so did not,” Jensen argued but he could see that his aunt wasn’t convinced. He rolled his eyes and looked away, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

 

 

Abby snorted, totally unconvinced. “Jensen sweetie. You need to lighten up. Enjoy your life. Take a risk for once.” 

 

 

Jensen glared at Abby. “I’m just fine with my life.” The words sounded hollow and Jensen could hear the lie in them; he looked down picking at the seam of his sweatpants. 

 

 

Abby sighed. “Honey you deserve to have something more than just skating.”

 

 

Jensen turned back to Abby. “Skating is my life. The only one I want,” Jensen raised his voice as he pulled on his black biker boots, knowing, deep inside, he wasn’t convincing his aunt one little bit. Jensen admitted he wasn’t even convincing himself. He craved more, so much more. 

 

 

“What a waste,” Abby muttered under her breath, producing another dirty look from her twin sister.

 

 

“Unlike you Abigail Ackles ….. Jensen is dedicated and professional. And I won’t let him

 

fritter away his life,” Victoria said coldly.

 

 

“You don’t let him do anything except skate…. and skate,” Abby countered. “He’s a grown man but you treat him like a child.”

 

 

“I certainly do not and it’s what he wants,” Victoria retorted.

 

 

“No. It’s what you want. What you couldn’t have,” Abby snapped. It was an old argument, too old, and one of the reasons Abby had left wandering through Europe like a nomad. The death of her long time friend and soul mate, Alistair, had brought her back to the States and her family. She loved her twin sister but sometimes Abby could quite happily strangle the woman. Jensen needed a life of his own, away from Victoria. And Abby was determined, now she was back, Jensen was going to get it, whether he wanted it or not, or her name wasn’t Abigail Jane Ackles. 

 

 

“Did you ever ask him what he wants?” Abby asked looking at a red-faced and silent Jensen. She felt a momentary stab of guilt – he had always been a silent, almost invisible to them both, spectator to their argument. “Perhaps he wants something else for a change. Love may be?” Abby noticed Jensen blushing even harder and knew, in her heart, she was right. Jensen wanted to love, wanted someone to love him back. And just may be, Jared Padalecki could be the man. Abby resisted smiling pleased she had been right – the flicker of interest in her nephew’s usually expressionless eyes hadn’t been a figment of her over-active imagination. 

 

 

“Love is not the answer for everything,” Victoria said. “Don’t be such a romantic fool,” she shook her head. “Jensen knows what he wants.”

 

 

“Jensen?” Abby turned her attention to her nephew willing him, just once, to stand up to Victoria and ask for what he wanted for a change. 

 

 

Jensen worried his bottom lip. He looked down picking at the seams of his sweatpants again. “I want… I want….”

 

 

“That’s enough Abigail,” Victoria interrupted Jensen. She had seen the look of indecision on her nephew’s face and didn’t need him losing focus from his skating or his career looking for something as stupid as love. She had survived without it and so would Jensen. Victoria turned icy eyes towards her sister. “Just because you have spent your life drifting from place to place, doesn’t mean that Jensen should,” Victoria snapped. Victoria turned her attention back to Jensen deciding to ignore the flush of redness across his face. “The reporter is meeting us at the house after lunch.” 

 

 

Jensen sighed knowing better than to argue with his aunt. “OK,” he dragged himself to his feet. Picking up his bag, Jensen headed towards the door, his shoulders slightly slumped. Jensen turned back to Victoria and Abby. “His name’s Jared by the way,” he said before heading out of the door.

 

 

“Yes,” Abby punched the air triumphantly.

 

Victoria narrowed her eyes at Jensen’s back before turning to her sister. “And don’t you encourage him in your stupid romantic notions,” she hissed angrily. “Jensen needs to focus.”

 

 

“Jensen needs to get laid,” Abby retorted.

 

 

Victoria scowled. “Stop it…. and stop it now. I will not discuss Jensen’s sex or romantic life with you,” Victoria wrinkled her nose with distaste. “His preferences could ruin his career.”

 

 

Abby huffed annoyed. “Don’t be such a damn prude,” she snapped again. “This is the 21st century. You need to get your ass out of the dark ages. No-one would care who he sleeps with. Only you.”

 

 

“I said stop it,” Victoria glared angrily at her sister. “Do not interfere in Jensen’s career…. or his life.”

 

 

“I will if you will,” Abby challenged. “Stop trying to control Jensen and his life. He obviously likes Jared. Won’t damn well admit it but I can see it and so can you,” she accused lightly. “And it scares the hell out of you.”

 

 

Victoria glowered at Abby ignoring the accusation. “Jensen has no time for romance,” she said firmly. “He will not be stupid enough to get involved.”

 

 

“Says who?” Abby questioned. 

 

 

Victoria glared at her sister again before turning her back heading towards the door. “The subject is closed. Keep your fanciful and absurd opinions to yourself. Once the story is written, the reporter….”

 

 

“Jared,” Abby interrupted with a smirk.

 

 

Victoria blew out a frustrated breath glaring at her sister. “The reporter will be out of our lives for good.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Abby mumbled mainly to herself.

 

 

Victoria scowled. We’re leaving now Abigail,” she said pursing her lips into an angry frown. “Do try to behave yourself.”

 

 

“At least I know I’m alive,” Abby murmured rebelliously following her sister out of the changing room vowing silently to encourage Jensen at every opportunity she got although she had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn’t need to much convincing to take his first steps towards romance and may be even a future away from skating and her sister. Abby grinned to herself. Victoria Ackles had finally met her match. Love would be a strong adversary for her stubborn twin sister. 

 

 

 

 

After lunch ………….

 

 

Jared had been ushered into an airy living room situated on the second floor of the large townhouse. He had left his leather jacket, scarf and sweater in his truck and felt scruffy in his Mickey Mouse t-shirt and jeans. Jared felt decidedly uncomfortable, sitting in a large armchair, crossing and uncrossing his legs in an effort to relax. Glancing around the room Jared immediately knew why he felt on edge. Plain clinical white walls stared back at him. The room was tastefully decorated with matching white furniture. There was little decoration or colour – apart from white - and ornaments and books were neatly placed on shelves. There were a few family photographs but these were regimentally placed along the mantelpiece. It reeked of Victoria’s influence, cold and unfriendly, and was in stark contrast to his own untidy but comfortable small apartment. Jared wondered idly if Jensen liked the house instinctively knowing Abby probably hated it. The thought made him smile. 

 

 

Suddenly restless, Jared stood up and wandered around the room stopping in front of a large glass cabinet full of trophies and medals highlighting Jensen’s career from a junior champion to the current World, US and Olympic champion. He turned away from the cabinet wandering towards the window, an idea for his story forming in his head. Jared gazed out across the city, his eyes drawn towards a small park - an oasis of green within the large bustling city. His thoughts were interrupted by Jensen coming into the room.

 

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Jensen said. Jared turned towards Jensen successfully stifling a gasp. Jensen had changed into dark blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt and biker boots. He looked almost edible and Jared’s mouth went dry again. 

 

 

“I thought you had questions to ask….. a story to write?” Jensen said, his tone icy.

 

 

Jared blushed knowing he had been silently staring. He said the first thing that came into his head. “You don’t like me do you?” A look of surprise at the question crossed Jensen’s features and Jared couldn’t help giving a small triumphant smile. 

 

 

Jensen glared angrily. “I don’t have to. You’re here to do a job. So let’s get to it,” he snapped slumping onto the couch immediately cursing his bad manners - now he sounded like his aunt. Rude, cold and dispassionate. Jensen groaned silently as he looked back at Jared. “What do you wanna know?” 

 

 

Jared sat opposite Jensen. “It would make it easier if you were nicer. I bet you have a really great smile,” Jared couldn’t help teasing. He recognised the expression on Jensen’s face and before the other man could give another icy retort, Jared jumped to his feet startling Jensen into silence. “Let’s take a walk. I find it easier to do interviews while I’m walking.”

 

 

Jensen stared up at Jared. “What?” he stuttered.

 

 

“A walk. You know one foot in front of the other,” Jared answered lightly. “Bit like dancing but slower. Or do you need some ice?”

 

 

Jensen scowled at Jared. “Fine,” he agreed getting slowly to his feet and leading Jared downstairs towards the front door. “Which way?” he asked pausing on the steps. At Jared’s puzzled expression. “Well this walk was your idea,” Jensen said impatiently hands on his hips.

 

 

The air was hot and sultry and Jared knew exactly where he wanted to go. Jared smiled slightly pointing towards the park. “That way.” He started to stroll towards the park he had seen from the window, Jensen reluctantly trailing behind him. Jared looked back. “Come on move your slow coach ass,” he called.

 

 

“Do you have to be so..... so rude to everyone you meet,” Jensen complained catching up with Jared. Jensen knew he was being unreasonable – he was the one who had been rude earlier - but Jared was affecting him like no-one had in a very long time. The feeling unnerved him.

 

 

“Do you?” Jared countered with a grin.

 

 

Jensen looked at his feet guiltily. “No I suppose not. I’m sorry. I’ve got a lot on mind. What with the skating exhibition, the Olympics in Vancouver …….. and then defending my title at the US Championships in a few months,” he started to say.

 

 

Jared put his hand up. “Whoa, whoa. I get the picture,” he said as he strolled through the park gates. He looked around grinning. 

 

 

The park was medium-sized, neat and beautiful. A lake in the middle had been made the focal point and all the lawns spread out from the water bordered by shrubs and flowers of all types and colours. Lush summer blooms at their best, bursting with colour and life. Large trees edged the park sheltering visitors from the heat of the sunlight. A gravel path wound its way around the park and kiosks selling ice-creams, junk food and coffee were positioned along its route. To the right of the lake, sheltered by more leafy green trees, was a huge man-made fountain, water rising up into the air from the mouths of stone dolphins, seals and whales. A family of stone mermaids posed on the rocks, their hands and tails draped into the pool of the fountain. Every now and again, jets of water spurted up from the mouths of fish that had been situated around the edge of the fountain’s pool. Music filled the air and Jared looked across the park and could just about make out an old-fashioned carousel in the distance. He smiled back at Jensen. “So tell me about the real Jensen Ackles,” Jared said.

 

 

“You have my aunt’s summary of my career and achievements,” Jensen answered quietly. “It’s all there and I’m sure she didn’t miss anything.”

 

 

“Yeah, she’s kinda organised…… and all kinds of scary,” Jared said.

 

 

Jensen looked up. “She doesn’t mean to be….. well mean.”

 

 

“I can’t believe that your two aunts are related…. and identical twins….. they’re such opposites,” Jared noted. “I like Abby. She seems like fun.”

 

 

Jensen chuckled, his eyes softening with affection. “Auntie Abby is great. Her friend Alistair was too. He died last year so she came home. I used to visit them in France or wherever they were living …. during the school holidays. We used to do lots of fun stuff.” 

 

 

“Stuff your other aunt wouldn’t approve of, I bet,” Jared said. “I expect she hated the trips.”

 

 

“Aunt Victoria wants the best for me I guess. And anyways she never came …. not once. As long as I promised to practice skating, she allowed me to visit,” Jensen defended. “I love them both… but differently,” he looked across at Jared. “If that makes sense?”

 

 

“Yeah. It does,” Jared nodded his head. He liked this version of Jensen, soft and gentle and it made him more determined to get to know the man behind the ice shield. “So tell me about Jensen and what he likes. I think our readers would be interested. What do you do for fun? What do you laugh at?”

 

 

Jensen stared at Jared as though he had gone completely mad. “Why?” he asked.

 

 

“I’ve seen the trophies and stuff but I think people would be interested in the man behind the gold,” Jared replied. “I know I would. And I want my story to be from a different angle. The fun Jensen Ackles.”

 

 

“I doubt he exists,” Jensen said without thinking. He looked up narrowing his eyes at Jared suspiciously. “Are you looking to write one of those expose type things or something equally cruel?” He crossed his arms defensively glaring at Jared.

 

 

“I would never do that,” Jared answered honestly. “I think that kind of writing is just….well pretty crappy and kinda mean.” He smiled at Jensen reassuringly. “I just think our readers would like to read something a bit different.”

 

 

Jensen studied Jared’s face looking for a hint of an untruth or lie but found nothing but open honesty and a genuine sincerity he found surprising for a reporter. Jensen gave a small nod and uncrossed his arms. “I skate. That’s all that’s important to me,” he replied.

 

 

“Don’t you ever do anything wild and unpredictable? Like....?” Jared desperately tried to think of something, looking around. His quick scan of the park ended at the fountain. “Like jump into a water fountain on a hot day.” Jared waved his hand towards the ornamental fountain.

 

 

“That would be just ….. just stupid,” Jensen retorted.

 

 

“I bet your Aunt Abby has splashed in a fountain,” Jared said, laughter in his voice. “I bet she’s led an interesting and exciting life.” 

 

 

Jensen laughed lightly. “I’m sure splashing in a fountain is something she would do and has done. And yes her life has been exciting and fun if her stories are anything to go by.” He tried, without success, to keep the wistful tone out of his voice.

 

 

Jared noticed the quiet longing in Jensen’s tone and decided to ignore it for the moment. He smiled softly. “Hey. You laughed. I like it.” Jensen started to frown. “No don’t do that. I like it when you laugh. Your eyes kinda dance when you laugh,” Jared said.

 

 

“Are all reporters like you? Totally insane,” Jensen couldn’t help grinning. He could feel himself relaxing in Jared’s company, felt himself drawn to Jared. The other man made it easy and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Jensen could be himself. Just Jensen Ackles. 

 

 

“Probably,” Jared teased. “We just can’t resist a challenge.” He turned to face Jensen, stopping him mid stride. “What kind of ice-cream do you like?”

 

 

“Random?” Jensen rolled his eyes confused. 

 

 

“I’m a random kinda guy,” Jared grinned. 

 

 

“Is this for the story?”

 

 

“No,” Jared laughed. “I just kinda wanted to know….. No… let me guess,” he scrunched his face up in mock thought. “Vanilla?” Jensen blushed and turned his head away. Jared chuckled. “I just knew it.”

 

 

“And I suppose you like double double chocolate with every topping on the planet?” Jensen said.

 

 

“You guessed,” Jared grinned again.

 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes again. “I give up.”

 

 

“I have that effect on people.” Jared leaned closer deciding to take a chance. He’d only known Jensen for a few hours but already liked him, was attracted to him and wanted more. It was no longer about the challenge of melting the ice around Jensen’s heart. It was more, so much more. “Has anybody ever told you that your freckles are kinda cute?” 

 

 

Jensen flushed and just knew from the heat that his ears were pink too. The thought made him blush even harder. “It’s never come up,” he managed to murmur embarrassed.

 

 

“Well they are,” Jared lowered his voice. “And all kinds of sexy ….. and you blushing makes them even sexier.” Jared licked his lips mischievously.

 

 

Jensen swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry and his heart thudding in his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Shouldn’t you be interviewing me? Or writing notes? Or something?” he asked, desperately trying to control the squeak in his voice.

 

 

“I am,” Jared grinned secretly pleased Jensen seemed to be affected by his flirting. Holding up a hand, he counted off the points on his fingers. “Let’s see. You like vanilla ice-cream. You love your aunts. Had great holidays when you were a kid. And you’d never jump in a fountain. How am I doing?” Jared grinned mischievously. “Oh and let’s not forget…. your freckles are cute.”

 

 

Jensen shook his head. “I’m sure your readers will be fascinated,” he said. “And your editor will probably sack your ass.”

 

 

Jared shrugged as he glanced around the park. “Let’s ride the carousel?” he suggested waving a hand towards the large ornately decorate carousel. “And I’ll ask you some more in depth questions.”

 

 

“You’re not gonna take no for an answer are you?” Jensen sighed. But somewhere deep inside him, he felt a spark of excitement. A spark of something new, something good. Jensen gave a small smile, frightened but at the same determined at the prospect. 

 

 

“You already know me too well,” Jared teased as he dragged a semi-reluctant Jensen towards the carousel.

 

 

They waited until the carousel came to a full stop, paid their fare and then carefully climbed the steps, choosing their mounts, side by side each other. Jared beamed at Jensen as the music started and the carousel jerked into life. The gold poles they held onto slowly moved up and down and Jared could hear the creaking of the mechanism as the carousel picked up speed. Their brightly coloured horses rose up and down in perfect synchronicity with the music and the steady motion of the poles. Both men grinned as the carousel began to revolve faster and faster, the park becoming a blur of colour, their horses matching the speed. Jared started to sing along with the music, loudly and out of tune. Jensen snorted at Jared’s antics, not really believing how relaxed he felt in the other man’s company in such a short time. He looked up into the mechanism of the carousel letting his mind wander freely. This was normal and it felt good – an afternoon in a park with a crazy guy riding a carousel with no worries, no skating and no Aunt Victoria nagging him. Jensen smiled. 

 

 

Jared glanced across at Jensen; he had his head thrown back holding onto the pole, looking up into the carousel seemingly studying the mechanism. He was smiling widely looking relaxed with no sign of frown lines marring his face. On a sudden impulse, Jared reached out his hand touching Jensen’s hand lightly. Jensen glanced sideways at Jared still smiling. He surprised himself when he took Jared’s hand relishing the touch of the warm skin against his own. Jensen smiled again. They rode the carousel, hand in hand, for half an hour before reluctantly climbing down from their coloured horses. 

 

 

After their ride, they spent the next two hours walking in the Park. Jared completely forgot about the formal interview he was meant to be conducting. Instead they talked about their respective lives, and their hopes and dreams for the future. As the minutes ticked by, Jensen relaxed even more and Jared discovered, to his delight, he was a warm and sensitive man with a quiet but wicked sense of humour. The serious streak in Jensen threatened to make a few appearances but Jared just gently teased him and the shroud of solemnity disappeared from Jensen as quickly as it had appeared. It was comfortable and Jared couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much.

 

 

When the heat became too much for them, they sat on a bench in front of a lake, eating ice-cream cones. Jared even persuaded Jensen to try a double chocolate cone. Jared glanced sideways at the man beside him. His features had completely softened and he was no longer the cold ice prince Jared had met early that morning. 

 

 

“What?” Jensen asked catching Jared staring at him. 

 

 

“Oh nothing,” Jared murmured. “Just thinking.”

 

 

“About what?” Jensen asked throwing the end of his ice-cream cone to the ducks on the lake.

 

 

“You,” Jared said simply.

 

 

“Oh,” Jensen murmured. He shifted uncomfortably turning his stare towards the lake. 

 

 

“You’re nothing like the ice prince I thought you were this morning…. all bristle and bad temper,” Jared said honestly. “You’re so much more.” 

 

 

“Sorry,” Jensen studied his fingers. He shrugged. “Never been that good with people,” he admitted quietly. “I just….just kinda never know what to say. I always say something stupid.”

 

 

“You didn’t this afternoon,” Jared noted with a smile.

 

 

“You’re easy to talk to,” Jensen gave a hesitant smile. “Well … that’s when you let me get a word in edge-wise,” he couldn’t help teasing. “I don’t think I’ve met someone who talks as much as you do.”

 

 

“I’m hurt,” Jared mock-pouted. 

 

 

Jensen chuckled as he faced Jared. “Thank you for this afternoon. I really enjoyed myself. It was great to be…. be just me for a change.”

 

 

“I like just you,” Jared smiled. “Very much.”

 

 

“I like you too,” Jensen whispered, giving Jared a shy smile. Jared grinned back at him. Jensen sighed, not wanting the afternoon to end. “I suppose we ought to be getting back. Aunt Victoria will be wondering where I’ve got to,” he said standing, shyly offering Jared his hand.

 

 

Smiling Jared took the offered hand. “One more circuit of the park?” he suggested hopefully.

 

 

Jensen smiled back, the decision easy. “Yeah. OK.”

 

 

Hand in hand they began to walk slowly along the gravel path. Jared sensed Jensen’s mood had subtly changed. “So what music are you dancing to on Saturday?” he asked, deciding on what he thought was a fairly safe question.

 

 

A sad look crossed Jensen’s face. “Something Aunt Victoria has chosen for me.”

 

 

“Oh so it’s dull and sad,” Jared said not thinking. 

 

 

Jensen frowned. “She’s good at the music choices for the dances. They have great dramatic impact and stuff… get good marks from the judges …… but …. but sometimes I just wanna dance to something soft…. romantic,” he blushed. 

 

“So pick something different,” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand. “Something you like.”

 

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Jensen stared at Jared. 

 

 

Jared shrugged. “It is.”

 

 

Jensen gave a shrug of his own. “I guess.”

 

 

“You’re the one dancing to the music,” Jared pressed. “So you should have a choice. Seems only fair to me.”

 

 

Jensen shrugged again. “It’s kinda my fault. I just wanted to skate and let Aunt Victoria organise everything else…. music….. my life….money….. well everything…. but… but,” Jensen looked up at Jared, running out of words suddenly.

 

 

“But?” Jared prompted softly.

 

 

Jensen blew out a long breath. “Just sometimes I wanna do it my way…. dance to a great piece of music I heard…. somewhere. But it’s so hard sometimes. I’ve tried… but Aunt Victoria just gets upset and I hate seeing her upset…. so I always end up doing what she wants… to keep the peace… you know?” Jensen shrugged again defeated. “It’s too late to change… I’ve…. I’ve let her control me… I love her but I just…. just wanna be me sometimes.” 

 

 

Jensen’s words sounded lonely, even desperate, to Jared and he suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He stopped turning towards Jensen knowing instinctively that the other man seemingly spent most of his time battling his own life – skating against everything else. Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand again. “Look Jensen I’m not an expert or anything….and we’ve just met…. so ignore me if you wanna….. but we only get one life and we have to make the best of it. Do stuff we want… and damn the consequences sometimes. And even damn your aunt. If she loves you, she’ll get over it. And yeah I get skating is important to you…. but don’t make it your whole life. You’re missing out on all the fun stuff. And that’s….. that’s just …… well kinda wrong.”

 

 

“But…,” Jensen interrupted.

 

Jared put a finger on Jensen’s lips stopping him mid-protest. “Take a leaf outta your Aunt Abby’s book. Live your life the way you want. Be happy.”

 

 

Jensen frowned. “I guess,” he whispered. He knew in his heart Jared was right – he had to take back control of his life. Live it the way he wanted but Jensen was still a little afraid but just may be Jared had given him the courage to take that first step. 

 

 

Jared looked at Jensen, could see the warring emotions crossing his face, and silently cursed his big mouth hoping he hadn’t gone too far. “Come on… let’s walk some more,” Jared said with a smile, pleased when Jensen gave him a small nod, returned his smile and didn’t let go of his hand. 

 

 

They walked, hand in hand, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. Jensen suddenly pulled away from Jared jogging over to the stone fountain. He hopped up onto the small stone wall surrounding the pool staring down into the sparkling water. Jensen leaned back slightly as the outer fountains burst into life. Reaching out his hand Jensen waggled his fingers through the fine spray soaking his hand and arm. His thoughts were jumbled and confusing spinning around in his brain but for the first time in a long time, Jensen knew what he wanted, knew what had to be done. Jensen stared at the water, clear and sparkling, so unlike the cold and unyielding ice he was used to – it sounded stupid, but it represented a kind of freedom for him. Mind made, Jensen jumped into the knee deep water with a splash immediately soaking himself. The water hitting his body was cold, despite the heat of the day, but Jensen felt himself grinning stupidly. He looked towards Jared who was frozen to the spot staring at him, mouth open in shock. 

 

 

Jared shook himself. “What the hell?” he jogged towards the fountain. “Have you gone outta your mind?”

 

 

“Just being spontaneous,” Jensen smirked at the expression on Jared’s face. “You said to do what I want….. so I am.” Bending down, Jensen scooped up some water and flicked it towards Jared. 

 

 

“Jensen,” Jared protested as he looked around, hoping no-one was watching.

 

 

Jensen flicked some more water at Jared. “Come in.”

 

 

“No,” Jared said, even though it had probably been his stupid idea in the first place. He silently cursed his big mouth again. 

 

 

“Chicken,” Jensen taunted. This time, he stepped closer and scooped up more water in both hands launching it towards a protesting Jared, managing to soak him. Jensen giggled at the expression on Jared’s face again.

 

 

Jared looked down at his soaked t-shirt before looking across at Jensen, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “This is war. You are so gonna get it,” he cackled as he jumped into the fountain’s pool with a splash. He advanced on a still giggling and now retreating Jensen. 

 

 

Jared kicked his leg in the air spraying water all over Jensen. Jensen retaliated by leaning down and hurling large amounts of water at Jared. Within minutes they were completely soaked and laughing uncontrollably as each tried to get the upper hand. 

 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen by the arms. “Stop. Stop,” he laughed. “No more.” 

 

 

“Do you surrender?” Jensen teased, eyes sparkling with happiness. 

 

“May be,” Jared grinned mischievously before shaking his long hair showering Jensen with water droplets watching fascinated as they flowed down Jensen’s pale soaked face. Without thinking, Jared tugged Jensen closer; putting one hand behind Jensen’s head, he pulled the other man even closer. Locking Jensen into a tight embrace, Jared claimed his lips hungrily, the floodgates of a desire he hadn’t known he possessed until seconds before opening as he forced his tongue into Jensen’s mouth exploring and licking before sucking and possessing the plump welcoming lips as though he was never going to let go.

 

 

Jensen struggled against Jared for a moment before submitting to the desire bubbling just below the surface and wrapping his arms around Jared. Moaning with need, Jensen yielded to Jared’s hunger returning the kisses with a ferocity that stunned him, threatening to take his breath away with their passion. Jared’s hands roamed his body making Jensen’s nerve endings tingle with want and longing. Jensen pulled back to smile up at Jared before touching his lips to Jared’s lips again claiming them roughly. They kissed fiercely, drowning in the sensations they were provoking in the other. 

 

 

Lack of air forced them apart and they stared at each other. “Been waiting to do that since I first met you,” Jared admitted softly.

 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Determined to melt your heart with my ….if I do say so myself…. very hot kisses.”

 

 

“Idiot,” Jensen cuffed Jared’s arm. “Ice isn’t melted yet,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Jared. “It’ll take more than one kiss.”

 

 

“Yeah?” Jared arched an eyebrow at Jensen. “How many?”

 

 

Jensen shrugged. “A thousand…. may be more,” he teased.

 

 

“I am so up to the job,” Jared leaned forwards claiming Jensen’s lips in a gentle kiss. Jensen tilted his head a little to the right just as Jared did deepening the kiss. It was Jared’s turn to sigh at Jensen’s tongue lapping at his bottom lip requesting entry. Jared sighed again opening his mouth happy to let Jensen take control pleasantly surprised at the ardour in which the other man claimed his lips. Finally they slowed the kiss to leisurely sucking pulls on kiss swollen lips before drawing back to stare at each other again. Jensen sighed heavily leaning his forehead against Jared’s forehead. “We have to go,” he murmured not able to hide the reluctance in his voice. 

 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jared said, equally reluctant. 

 

 

“I’m already late for practice.”

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared said.

 

 

“Don’t be,” Jensen countered. “I wouldn’t have changed the afternoon for anything. I can always practice. I don’t always get to ride a carousel with a crazy guy.”

 

 

“Or jump in a fountain,” Jared teased. 

 

 

“Or work on a thousand kisses.”

 

 

Jared beamed pulling Jensen reluctantly out of the fountain’s pool and towards the park gates. In the distance, he could hear the carousel music playing and Jared hoped they would get to ride again. He grinned at Jensen clasping their hands together as they ambled back towards the house, bumping hips and shoulders as they walked. 

 

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later……………

 

 

Still soaking wet, they found themselves standing on the step to Jensen’s house, fingers still entwined. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. “I don’t believe in love at first sight,” Jensen whispered with a shy smile.

 

 

Jared returned the smile. “Me neither but I’m willing to make an exception in your case.” Jared leaned closer yanking Jensen forwards. Jensen stumbled slightly but went willingly into Jared’s arms. Jensen curled his fingers into the back of Jared’s t-shirt and closed his eyes as Jared leaned in capturing his lips in an almost chaste kiss. Jared’s arms circled his waist and Jensen tightened his grip as they deepened the kiss. Tongues collided, teeth grazed and lips brushed gently as they lost themselves in the moment. 

 

 

They didn’t hear the front door opening and the small gasp of shock from a suddenly very angry Victoria Ackles. “Jensen? Just what do you think you’re doing? You’re two hours late for practice.”

 

 

“Looks like kissing a very sexy young man,” Abby said from behind her sister. Abby grinned happily.

 

 

Victoria whirled on her twin sister, fury in her eyes. “Keep your opinions to yourself,” she snapped. 

 

 

Abby rolled her eyes and winked at Jensen. “Have fun boys?” she couldn’t help asking. 

 

 

Jensen pulled Jared into the hallway. “Yeah,” he beamed. 

 

 

Victoria turned her back on Abby. She narrowed her eyes at the two men noticing, for the first time, they were soaking wet and now dripping onto the white marble tiles. Victoria ignored the fact they were holding hands grinning at each other. Fear pooled in her stomach. Jensen looked different, happy and carefree, and her fear grew. “Well Jensen,” Victoria tapped her foot. “I’m waiting.”

 

 

Jensen shrugged. “Doing the interview like you wanted,” he offered with a small innocent smile.

 

 

“And this interview involved you both getting soaked?” Victoria asked looking them both up and down, a disgusted frown on her face. 

 

 

Jensen shrugged again. “It was hot,” he said, not able to help smiling at Abby snorting with laughter behind her sister.

 

 

The reply shocked Victoria but she managed to school her features into one of angry disapproval. “Don’t be flippant young man,” she snapped. “You missed practice.”

 

“I’ll practice later,” Jensen answered. 

 

 

Victoria drew herself up to her full height turning her attention to Jared scowling. She narrowed her eyes at him – the blame for Jensen’s behaviour lay here and she was determined to nip their friendship in the bud. “You young man had better go home now,” she said icily. “Jensen and I have things to discuss. Important things that pertain to his continued career. Things that do not concern you.” 

 

 

Jared returned the glare bristling with anger. “Now just wait…. a damn minute..,” he started to say.

 

 

“Jared,” Jensen interrupted with a squeeze of his hand. “My aunt and I do have stuff to talk about.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the triumphant look on Victoria’s face. “Stuff about how I want to do things from now on,” Jensen said, managing not to smile at the change of expression on his aunt’s face. Thunderous, would go a long way to describing the look pasted on Victoria’s face. “You go home and dry off,” he smiled. “And I’ll see you on Saturday at the exhibition. OK?” Jensen said, hope shining in his eyes. “Still gotta finish the interview.”

 

 

Jared didn’t really want to leave. He had seen the look in Victoria’s eyes and knew she blamed him for Jensen’s behaviour and would probably try to stop them seeing each other. But on the other hand, Jared had also seen the look of resolve in Jensen’s eyes and body language and had a strange feeling Jensen was about to take control of his life and career. Jared silently cheered. “OK,” he nodded. “And I’ll be there on Saturday. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” With a determined look of his own aimed at Victoria, Jared leaned down and gently kissed Jensen. 

 

 

“Nine hundred and ninety-five to go,” Jensen whispered.

 

 

Jared smiled. “And I’m gonna collect every one,” he whispered back.

 

 

“And I’m gonna let you,” Jensen kissed Jared softly. 

 

 

“Good luck,” Jared mouthed as he turned and hopped down the steps, giving Jensen a small wave before heading towards his truck.

 

 

Jensen waved back before closing the door and turning towards both his aunts. Abby nodded smiling encouragingly at him before turning and leaving the hallway. Victoria remained staring at him, her arms folded across her chest, her expression cold and hostile. Jensen took a deep breath. This was his moment of truth. Jensen Ackles was taking control of his life. 

 

 

Saturday……..

 

 

Jared sat in his allocated seat on the front row clasping a can of coke in one hand. He had been a little surprised to still find he had a reserved seat expecting Victoria Ackles to call and cancel the interview and his seat. But she hadn’t, and anyway Jared was prepared to pay for a seat if it meant seeing Jensen. 

 

 

Glancing around the stadium, Jared wasn’t surprised to see it filling up; looking at the programme, there were a number of champion skaters performing tonight. Jared hadn’t seen Jensen since their afternoon in the park – it had only been a day but already he missed the other man. They had exchanged text messages but it wasn’t the same as holding the real thing in his arms or talking to the real thing. They hadn’t known each other long but Jared already knew he wanted to be with Jensen, forever if possible. 

 

 

Jared sighed. His editor was screaming for the story but Jared hadn’t been able to write one word; he couldn’t seem to capture the essence of Jensen on paper and had sat staring at his laptop day dreaming about their short time together. 

 

 

“Jared,” a voice to his side startled him out of his reverie. Abby Ackles sat down next to him. Tonight, she was dressed in bright red from head to foot, her grey tied into a high pony tail. 

 

 

“Hi Abby,” Jared smiled. “How are you?” 

 

 

“Oh I’m fine,” Abby cocked her head to one side. “Can’t say the same for my sister. She’s spitting venom…. and it’s all your fault.”

 

 

“Oh God,” Jared brushed a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

 

 

“Don’t be,” Abby said. “About time Victoria didn’t get it all her own way.”

 

 

“What? I don’t understand.” Jared stared at the older woman, who was smirking at him.

 

 

“You’ll see,” Abby whispered mysteriously. “Jensen told me all about your afternoon. Sounds like fun.”

 

 

“I didn’t mean for Jensen to be late for a practice. We just… just kinda got carried away,” Jared started to protest but Abby patted his knee affectionately.

 

 

“About time someone melted that ice heart of his. I think he’s been waiting for someone like you for a very long time,” she said.

 

 

“Really?” Jared said, pleased.

 

 

“Oh yes. And I have a sneaky feeling that just may be you’ve been waiting for someone like Jensen.” Abby cocked her head to one side as Jared blushed bright red. 

 

 

Jared hadn’t really thought about it before but now things seemed to make sense. He gave a small nod. “Yeah I think I have,” he smiled.

 

 

“Oh and before you ask, I have splashed in a fountain,” Abby grinned. “And with a very nice young man,” she sighed at the memory of Alistair and herself dancing in a fountain in Paris. 

 

 

“I kinda guessed you would have,” Jared muttered bringing the can up to his lips.

 

 

“Oh yes, but we were naked,” Abby grinned as Jared nearly choked on his drink.

 

 

Jared was distracted by asking for more information by the first of the skaters coming onto the ice rink to loud applause. Jared patiently sat through watching the numerous champion skaters but he was getting fretful - he wanted to see Jensen, wanted to see him skate. His leg bounced up and down and Jared tapped his fingers impatiently on the rink barrier, leaning forwards and sighing every time a skater other than Jensen was introduced, not noticing the knowing smirks and smiles Abby kept shooting his way. Jared was about to explode with impatience when the host announced Jensen’s name over the loud speaker. “At last,” he muttered to himself. Abby snorted with amusement patting his knee. Jared grinned back. 

 

 

Jensen glided effortlessly onto the ice and took his bow from the cheering audience. Jared’s breath caught in his throat. Beautiful wasn’t usually a description he’d use for a man but one look at Jensen and Jared decided to make another exception. Love at first sight and now using beautiful to describe another man – he was definitely smitten. But Jensen was beautiful, full of grace and poise as he turned full circle. Dressed in black pants, black skates and a jade green loose-fitting silk shirt which accentuated the colour of his eyes, Jensen looked relaxed and happy as he took up his starting position. 

 

 

The audience silenced as the music started up. Jensen began to glide across the ice gracefully, his whole body easily interpreting the delicate music being played. Jared didn’t recognise the music and couldn’t really imagine Victoria Ackles choosing the gentle tune. As the music grew in tempo so Jensen’s movements escalated into a series of fast spins and turns, the names of which Jared couldn’t remember. The music grew louder and louder, matching the scraping sound of Jensen’s blades across the ice, building to a crescendo and Jensen’s routine matched the pace as he leapt across the ice several times soaring into complicated turns, his body rotating and blades several inches off the ice landing perfectly on every occasion, never missing his footing once. A lunge movement into a spinning arabesque position heralded the melody softening. Jensen’s body and performance mimicked the change of tempo, undulating in perfect rhythm, until the music slowly began to fade. Finally, Jensen brought his performance to an end by spinning in a tight circle on the spot, perfectly balanced, on one foot. The audience leapt to their feet cheering, whistling and applauding as Jensen came out of the move to take a bow. 

 

 

Jared hadn’t realised he had been holding his breath for the whole performance completely mesmerised by Jensen’s beautiful performance. Jared blew out a long breath leaping to his feet whistling and clapping as loud as he could. “Wow…. just wow,” Jared turned to Abby who was cheering loudly at his side. 

 

 

“I’ve never seen him skate better. And Victoria won’t ever admit it, but it’s the best Jensen has ever skated,” Abby said. “And it’s all down to you Jared.” Abby handed him a single red rose. 

 

 

Jared frowned confused as he took the rose. “What do you mean … down to me?”

 

 

Abby grinned. “I don’t know what you did. But Jensen spent all day yesterday into the early hours this morning choreographing the new routine. Changing the music. Victoria nearly had a heart attack but Jensen dug his heels in….. and trust me my sister is not used to people saying no to her.”

 

 

“Oh,” Jared couldn’t think of anything else to say. He looked back towards Jensen. Flowers were being thrown onto the rink and Jensen was carefully picking them up, winding his way towards where they were standing. 

 

 

“If he dances that routine at the US Championship and Olympics, he’ll easily defend his titles,” Abby said, pride evident in her words. 

 

 

“Do you think your sister will allow it?” Jared asked.

 

 

Abby shrugged. “For all her faults Victoria is not a stupid woman. She knows a winning routine when she sees one. And that was a medal-winning performance.”

 

 

“Yeah it was,” Jared agreed with a smile.

 

 

Abby tilted her head to one side. “Will you be there to watch him win?” she asked.

 

 

Jared didn’t have to think. “Yeah. I’ll be there. If Jensen wants me there.”

 

 

Abby bumped Jared’s arm. “Oh he’ll want you there. May be even needs you to be there.”

 

Jared blushed bright red but his reply was interrupted by Jensen stopping in front of them in a shower of ice, an armful of flowers. “Hey,” Jensen smiled shyly. 

 

The two men stared at each other smiling. Abby rolled her eyes and nudged Jared. “Give him the rose stupid,” she instructed with a smirk. 

 

 

“Oh,” Jared offered Jensen the single red rose. Jensen smiled and motioned to the small girl helping him collect the flowers. The small girl skated off with the bundle of flowers as Jensen took the single rose from Jared. Daring, Jensen leaned forwards kissing Jared lightly. He pulled back still smiling. “What did you think?”

 

 

Jared beamed as he helped Jensen over the ice rink barrier hugging him tight. “I thought you were wonderful. So beautiful. So alive.”

 

 

“That means a lot,” Jensen whispered. “Thank you.” Jensen raised his eyes in surprise as Abby handed him his blade protectors. He leaned down fixing them onto the blades of his skates.

 

 

Abby leaned forwards. “Bandits at two o’clock,” she nodded towards an advancing Victoria Ackles pushing her way through the crowd. “I’ll head her off at the pass…. while you two make your escape. I assume you two love birds would like to spend the rest of the weekend together. Get naked and have lots of wild sex,” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

“Aunt Abby,” Jensen blushed bright red. 

 

 

“It’s the best kind,” Abby defended with a smirk.

 

 

“We will,” Jared grinned widely hugging Jensen tighter.

 

 

“Jared,” Jensen protested. “Don’t encourage her.” 

 

 

Abby chuckled at the horrified look on Jensen’s face. “Oh I packed a weekend bag for Jensen and put it and his sports bag in your truck Jared.”

 

 

“What? How did you get into my truck?” Jared asked. 

 

 

“I have many talents… painting is just one of them,” Abby chuckled. “Oh don’t worry, I made sure it was locked up again.”

 

 

“Thanks Auntie Abby,” Jensen moved forwards hugging his aunt tightly. “Tell Aunt Victoria not to worry. I’ll be back training on Monday morning early.”

 

 

“Make it Tuesday,” Jared leaned forwards. “I have over nine hundred kisses to claim and I intend to take my sweet time collecting them,” he chuckled at the expression on Jensen’s face and the faint blush once again painting his cheeks.

 

 

Abby laughed loudly. “Good for you young man,” she gave each of the men a quick hug. “Now get going and enjoy. I’ll go tackle Vicky to the ground.”

 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand pulling him through the crowd. He leaned sideways whispering in Jensen’s ear. “Do you think our asses will stick to it if we have sex on the ice?” Jared asked an innocent expression on his face.

 

 

“Jared,” Jensen spluttered.

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
